


Coda and Requiem

by poisontaster



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Hate Sex, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: Ianto's punishment and penance. Or: one version of how Ianto Jones started having sex with Jack Harkness.Takes place between the last two scenes of 1.04, "Cyberwoman".





	Coda and Requiem

And then it was over.

Over, but not alright. God, never alright again. Ianto knelt in the blood, feeling it soak through his trousers, still hot. Still so vilely hot. And he feels them looking at him, all of them, awkward and tongue-tied, not knowing what to say or do.

He hates them. Each one of them. And none of them worse than Jack. 

Because it's Jack who finally claps his hands briskly together and says, "Right. Toshiko, Owen, Gwen…why don't you guys head home. Ianto and I can take care of this mess."

Mess. Yes; a right mess, all of this. All of them. And him. 

The others, they made their grumbles and half hearted protests, but he knows and they know that they're just as glad to get gone. Because God forbid one of them should have to experience on moment of actual human emotion at a time like this. 

To his horror, Ianto finds himself reviewing their supply of detergents, calculating how he's going to scrub and bleach the blood from the stone. Can't leave a mark.

Gwen is the last to go, of course. Ianto feels her bleeding all over him much like Lisa did, pouring all out of her, and he resents it, resents the way her eyes bore into him, pitying, revolted. Her quiet, hesitant, "Jack…?" rings off the stone even as Jack's measured, "Go on, now," comes out flat, no echo. 

Ianto hears her heels fade into the distance and then it's just the two of them, Jack's gaze on Ianto's bowed shoulders heavier than all of Lisa's metal sheathed body. If he were more of a man, Ianto reckons he'd tear to his feet and smash Jack across the face, put an end to that smug smile and blued-steel gaze. If he were more a man, he reckons everything would've been different.

"Ianto." Though Jack's voice isn't unkind, it lashes across Ianto like a whip and his flinch is reflexive. Jack sighs. "Come on."

Ianto still can't move, halfway to a corpse himself. Maybe more than halfway. Even his tears feel frozen on his cheeks, gluey and clinging. It's up to Jack to haul Ianto to his feet with shocking strength and shove him down the corridor, bullying all the way. It's Jack who forces him into the showers, turning on the cold full blast until Ianto is blue and shivering. Fingers of rust drip from Ianto's trousers to the linoleum, stretching sluggishly toward the drain. Ianto watches it go, watches it all go, with perfect numbness…until Jack pulls him away again.

Ianto thinks he should say something. Do something. He should screw up his courage and walk right out of the Hub, likely forever. There's nothing else holding him here now. 

Instead, he stands like a child while Jack scrubs a towel over him, scouring the gore from Ianto's face, taking care to clean Lisa's blood from the lines and crannies of Ianto's hands, forcing them flat and open when Ianto would fist them away. His suit is an utter ruin and if he wasn't so close to screaming, Ianto thinks he might laugh, because Lisa would say that's just like him, fussing over a suit when someone's died.

When _she's_ died. 

A noise, creaking and cracking, shakes out of Ianto when Jack loosens his tie.

"Shhh." Jack slips the knot down, warm fingers brushing over Ianto's neck, across his jaw. Jack is too close and he follows those feather light touches with a kiss to Ianto's throat, tickling across his Adam's apple. 

"No."

A sound. Barely understandable as a word. His skin's heating up but his trembling's worse, rattling his brains.

The tie slips through the channel of his sodden collar with a rasping whisper and then vanishes in the flick of Jack's hand. Another kiss, this one to his jaw, halfway between mouth and ear.

"No." A little stronger now, beating up like a fragile-winged butterfly from his thudding heart, his too-tight chest. Jack goes to work on Ianto's buttons, one handed, while he breathes across Ianto's skin. His other hand lights on Ianto's waist and Ianto can feel each spread finger through the cotton. "I don't want this."

"I didn't ask you what you want." Jack's tone is simultaneously barbed and flat; a statement of fact, but with edges. 

Ianto jerks and then twists, galvanized to motion. It's weak, though, spastic; it takes Jack no effort at all to sweep Ianto's legs and dump him in a broken heap on the pallet. And that's when Ianto realizes they're in Jack's cubbyhole.

Ianto's breath goes out of him and no more comes in to replace it. A blink of the eye and Jack's on top of him, pinning him down. Ianto is paralyzed again, his whole body leaden and distant. He feels nothing when Jack kisses him (again), only breath and air and movement. It's nothing to him. Jack is nothing to him. 

_Don't._

_Don't want this._

It's nothing when Jack strips him of his clothes, when Jack gets naked himself. Ianto tries to curl up and Jack lays down on top of him instead—again—pressing him flat, pressing his warm, living flesh into Ianto's cold, dead bones.

_I can make this not happen, I can…_

_Yes and look how well that worked out for Lisa._

The cruelty of the thought, its suddenness, striking from the vortex like a snake robs Ianto of his breath again.

He's never been with a man before. Ianto pinballs between those two thoughts: Jack and Lisa, living man, dead woman, and both of them seem unreal, something dreamed, or a nightmare. 

Ianto has no control over them as Jack nudges his knees, his thighs, apart, wide. No control as Jack prisons his face between both hands and kisses him again, _that_ kiss, the Kiss of Life, breathing it down into him, _forcing_ it on him until Ianto gasps and thrashes weakly, though he's no longer sure whether he's trying to go to or away. 

There's a bottle near the bed. To Ianto's knowledge Jack's never brought anyone back here, to his lair, but Ianto made sure the bottle was there, faithfully, in case it should ever be needed. The irony of this is something he could appreciate, if things were different.

Nothing is different. Everything is the same. 

_(Lisa…)_

Except this. This is different, Jack touching him, Jack soothing him with a hundred thousand kisses across every surface of Ianto's skin, baby kisses, soft and without heat…except that he feels every one of them like a brand. 

This is going to happen. It's already happening and Ianto doesn't help Jack, but he doesn't hinder either when Jack runs slick fingers between Ianto's thighs, tracing the skin from just under Ianto's balls further back, further…

"No," Ianto manages once more, a whisper, before the brutal rub across that previously untouched place. "Wait. _Wait._ "

"It's okay," Jack assures him—a meaningless reassurance, a lie. But still, the magic of Captain Jack Harkness is so great that Ianto _wants_ to believe it, seizing it desperately like a rope flung down a chasm. Jack moves against him, an incoming tide and Ianto almost _can_ believe him, a lighthouse through the dark. "Ianto. It's okay." He thumbs Ianto's hip with his other hand and smiles.

When Jack breaches him, first with fingers and then with cock, it's a shock. Horrible, invasive; a stretch that leaves him breathless and then the long, endless burn. Ianto bites down on his own mouth, tasting blood, and it seems fitting. Horrible, incongruous, but fitting. Lisa isn't dead even an hour and he is here with Jack and it's all gone terribly wrong somehow, an ending both shocking and inexorable since the attack on Canary Wharf. He's tumbled here like a bad penny, finishing up with blood in his mouth and Jack in his arse.

It shouldn't feel good. Like…like bitterest _satisfaction_ , to end up this way.

Ianto tries to turn his face away, to close his eyes since there's nothing to be done with his body. He tries to close off, close down, but Jack forces his head back to center, thumbs his eyelids open and penetrates Ianto again, differently but the same. "No," Jack says. "Not away. Here. Here with me."

Ianto understands, even as it boils in his stomach. _This is my punishment. This is my penance._

He knows already that it isn't enough. Not nearly enough.

"I hate you," Ianto answers, low and vicious. He wants to be vicious.

Jack snaps his hips, stabs deep and Ianto cries out, arching, reaching, his fingers grabbing onto nothing. "I don't mind," Jack answers, smug as ever.

Ianto sobs in frustration, because there's only Jack. Only Jack's voice and Jack's body, forcing their way into him, ripping out the pieces and leaving nothing in their wake. He hates Jack, but he hates himself too, hates his body for clinging to Jack's, for taking Jack into himself and not fighting back, not fighting hard enough, not being good enough, better…

"Shhh, shhh." Jack gentles him, between kisses, goes back to the undulating roll, flexing in. "It's alright, Ianto. Just…let it. Let me." His mouth falls down onto Ianto's then and takes back all the breath that he gave, taking everything. And Ianto can only let Jack do it, and give.

Ianto realizes at some point that the pain is gone. Not forever, not _gone_ gone, but pruned back, less smothering. Pleasure rushes through him in its place and Ianto pushes up into every one of Jack's thrusts into him, taking him, accepting him, _wanting him_ , wrapped around Jack's cock as shamelessly as any whore.

_"Jack."_

Jack is relaxing into his smile again, slow and steady as sunrise, cocksure. "Yes, Ianto," he says, the long, slow flexes of his spine and hips carrying him deep, piercing to Ianto's core. "Come on. Like that." Jack laughs and Ianto feels it come up from Jack's belly to spill over onto them both. "Come on. Come back to me. Come back to me."

And then Ianto forgets to think anymore, letting Jack ride him, riding Jack in return toward something beautiful and insane, an escape hatch from the choking despair that brought him here in the first place and there's only this feeling, this huge sweeping feeling, curling up from every part of him, carrying him along with it, enfolding them both and it is:

it is:

it is…

_Free._

He is free.

_(I'm sorry, Lisa.)_

Afterwards, Ianto sleeps, Jack slung around him, better than the best electric blanket. Petting fingers in his hair, painting over his naked skin, and Ianto sleeps. Sleeps and doesn't dream.

Nothing that he remembers, anyway.

Waking is unwelcome. Ianto staves it off as long as he can, but it can't be avoided and there's work to be done. Always, work to be done. The sweet, aching glow spills out of him like blood from a cut and he untangles himself stiffly, gathering his clothes in dry, hurting hands. The soreness of deep and rough usage throbs in time with his dull, dead heart as he dresses, sending a simple message: _fucked_.

"Ianto."

Ianto doesn't mean to look over his shoulder, doesn't mean to meet Jack's eyes but Jack's voice is one he's used to obeying more often than not, last night's brief mutiny notwithstanding. 

"Don't go." Jack is propped on one elbow, shameless as a cat and it's up to Ianto to avert his eyes. "You shouldn't go home. You're in no condition."

"I'll be fine," he lies. His mother always said he tells very pretty lies. 

"This isn't the end of this," Jack promises.

"I know that."

"No." Jack sits. His hair is askew, mouth a swollen wreck. It turns Ianto sick, what he let Jack do to him. At the same time, it throbs in his cock and he can't remember the last time someone touched him like that. Maybe he just doesn't want to remember. Because it was Lisa, of course, and Lisa's dead. "I mean… I'm not leaving this alone. Not until I know you're coming back to me."

Back to _him_. Of course. That's what this is really about, isn't it? Not Lisa. Not even Ianto, really. No. This is about _Jack._

Ianto's jaw flexes. It feels strange, like someone else beneath his skin. Maybe Lisa wasn't the only one who'd been 'upgraded'. "Don’t be daft," he says shortly. "Of course I'm coming back."

Jacks' mouth loosens, softens and Ianto hates him all over again, God-Emperor of Torchwood and King of the Monsters. Ianto turns away, bitter bile burning in his throat. He wants to hurt Jack and so he does, the only way he knows how—with the God's honest truth:

"I haven't anywhere else to go."

Ianto walks out and Jack doesn't call him back.

He doesn't have to.


End file.
